Autumn leaves
by MilayaBelikova
Summary: Rose a 19 year old loses her 4 month baby after she finds her fiancee Adrian Ivashkov cheating on her in her and his penthouse. She tries to suicide will someone save her, and find love, or will she spend her rest of her life in oblivion. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my other fanfiction, I thought of it and had to wright it. I will still be writing my other fanfiction Caged, so don't worry. This is still a really depressing fanfiction and unlike my other fanfiction this is totally fiction not half and half, so its not based on my life. Hope you like it :).

I don't own the characters or Vampire Academy Michelle Read does. But I own the plot :)!

I can't breathe he's gone, my little baby boy, he could have breathed for the first time, cryed for the first time, walked, spoken. But he's all gone. Its all my fault he cheated on me and I let him get to me, I should have been stronger. I have no one.

I'm standing here at the edge of an abandoned bridge, theres mud at the river bank which is a long way down. And there is rocks underneath my feet all the way down to the water which is at least 12 meter drop and shallow water with sharp rocks underneath. Its so close, I'm so close to letting go, to releasing this pain that has been stabbing at my chest ever since he cheated and my baby died.

Flashback

I am the happiest women on earth Im still a 19 year old, engaged as soon as I finished high school, to the richest bachelors Adrian Ivashkov, Im so in love, and Im pregnant and 5 months along and Im so close to giving birth to a beautiful baby boy Im going to call him, Mason Mazur Ivashkov, naming after my best friend Mason who died a while back in high school. We where drunk in a fight because I didn't love him back and I had led him on, he got into a car I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Driving drunk was a huge mistake, and he ended up smashing his side of the car in an pole, dying almost instantly. I was devastated until Adrian helped me through it, he's amazing.

Speaking of Adrain, I'm gonna go see him at our penthouse suit. I'm gonna surprise him early. I've just came back from Lissa's and decided to get our favorite dinner Chinese, and spend the rest of our time eating watching, James bond, and probably end up making out the couch. And to be honest its perfect its everything I've wanted, its what I call home.

I press the top level of the apartment elevator holding Chinese, and have got one hand behind my back. I walk into the penthouse and sneak up to the huge couch, but I realize that there is a trail of clothing, I follow the path. I can't breathe, what I seeing is indescribable, he's got Camille his secretly lying at the edge of the beige couch and he's on top, going at it like rabbits.

I gasp, drop the food and turn and run, I think they only then realized I was there, cause I can hear him calling my name. But I don't care I head for the fire escape stairs knowing that the elevator to slow. I run, Im two flights down and I hear him getting closer so I run faster, and trip. I try getting up but it hurts, so I push myself up and when I get to the end of the flights, only then do I realize that the bottom half of my dress it covered with blood, I start screaming but don't stop running. I refuse to believe anythings happened, I know my babies fine. So close to the door I drag myself on the floor just enough to open the door. But when the guard screams out my name, Eddie, I black out.

Hours later…

Im at the hospital, I try opening my eyes but its not use, so I shift my weight up, and the pain is what shoots my eyes open. I look down to my stomach and a huge relief washes over me, my babies still their. But I feel nothing, no heart beat, no kicking, nothing. NO no no no, he can't be gone, this cannot happen, tear start streaming down my face, but I make no move, I make no sound, no sobs. I just let them flow. All of them.

I hear someone shift forward and I look up it him, Adrain Ivashkov. "you bastard" I say with so much venom, that he flinches at my words. "he's dead my babies dead, he's gone. I could have been a mom" and know I was sobbing so hard, I couldn't breathe.

He reaches out his hand to south me but I try moving back and scream "NO, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID" I take my ring and throw hid so hard at his face that it leaves a mark, but I don't care I wanted to hurt him so much more. "YOU STUPID, stupid, stupid" and I can't take it anymore I feel like I'm fading away from all the pain. And thats when I blacked out…

Back to now…

Im now sitting here on the edge of the cliff ready to jump, with tears streaming down. I can hear a person screaming for someone named Darcy, probably one of the country house people, their miles away and its 2.30 n the morning no one should be out, I hear it grow closer so I stand up. Turn around, face the hills and country houses that are 9 meters tall and mansion like and I close my eyes, hearing the voice get really close, and it sounds like a man. I start to lean back. This is it, I'm going, going to be free, Im going to meet my baby in heaven.

Super depressing, I know right. I hope you like it, I ll post really soon.


	2. Chapter 3

Hi guys, ok so I'm getting some hate from a certain person about the topic of suicide. So first of all I understand that its a depressing topic or whatever, but its what I like to write; and no I'm not emo, its just I'm going through depression right now, and writing helps. Thats why I love to write and basically poor everything out in words all my emotions, problems basically everything. Im not trying to be harsh here, but if you don't like what I write then don't read, its non of your business. You don't have a right to tell me what to write or what not, because its my story, my plot line, not yours. But for those of you who have been helping with how to write the story, thank you so much, Im truly grateful that you guys are there to help me improve an write better. And In my summary I usually put the main characters names in there, if that isn't right then be nice about it, I only started out writing fanfiction, I don't know many guidelines, or rules, so for that I'm sorry. Anyway like I said before, I'm gonna be posting really soon, and ill try take aboard those of you who have given me advice! see ya.


End file.
